Reformatorio para Fairy Tail
by ToriiLavinge
Summary: El consejo ha decidido ponerle fin a los desastres de Fairy Tail, asique mantendrán encerrados a algunos de los miembros para "corregirlos". Pero algunos problemas, celos y peleas no les dejará del todo fácil. Sobre todo si el celoso del que hablamos es el hijo de un Dragón que debe rescatar a la princesa de las manos del príncipe.
1. Reformatorio

**¡Hola! he vuelto con esta mini historia, la verdad es que le pongo uno capítulos más. **

**La historia va dedicada a mi mejor amiga, que la quiero mucho, mucho :D y nada pss, disfruten de esta linda parejita.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reformatorio para Fairy Tail.<strong>

¿Cómo era qué me encontraba arreglando mis maletas para ir a un reformatorio por una semana? A ver, recordemos…

Eran la 9 de la mañana, Nastu con Happy vinieron para irnos juntos al gremio y tomar una misión.

- Vamos por el camino más largo, es muy temprano para ver la molesta cara de Gray – Gruñó Natsu irritado - Además, he escuchado que ha cambiado un poco el barrio.

Acepté y nos pusimos en marcha, a medida que nos íbamos introduciendo en el barrio la gente comenzaba a esconderse en sus casas o en algún negocio cercano. Miré la expresión de Natsu, seguía igual, cada vez me sorprendía más lo despistado que llegaba a ser, ¡Prácticamente nos estaban gritando a la cara que no nos acercáramos!

- ¡Wow! Aquí había una librería que me gustaba mucho. – Dije mirando el que ahora era un puesto de vigilancia.

- ¡Aye!, se mudaron porque Erza comenzó a amenazarlos con sus espadas para que le prestaran algunas novelas ecchi. – Dijo Happy mirando al mismo punto.

- Sí y ahí había una tienda de ropa – Dijo Natsu, Happy y yo lo quedamos mirando extrañados, no es normal que un hombre ponga tanta atención en una tienda de ropa… yo solo digo.- ¿Por qué me miran así? ¡Era la mejor tienda punk que conozco!

- Ohh… ya me acuerdo – Dije haciendo memoria. – Tú la destruiste con Gray, porque apostaron a quien se ponía más púas en la ropa, comenzaron a pelear y luego llego Gajeel y les ganó a ambos.

- ¡Natsu es el más rápido! – Dijo el exceed leal a su amigo. – Gray destruyo el negocio de maquillaje de la esquina, Juvia estaba ensimismada en dejarlo como en un muñeco de porcelana y el solo intentaba escapar. – Dice con tono de burla.

- La pastelería que arruinó Erza.

- La cervecería que agotó Cana.

- Las maquinas de gimnasia que destruyó Elfman. – Siguieron así por un rato

- ¡Sois unos monstruos! Es por ustedes que nos tienen miedo y todo acá ha cambiado, es porque ustedes lo han destruido ¡Me decepcionan! – Dije intentando parecer realmente molesta.

- ¿Y qué me dices Lucy de cuando seguiste a un tío por todo el lugar porque pensabas que te estaba acosando? – Dijo Natsu con burla. – Al final la acosadora resultaste tú.

- B-bueno eso fue… ¡eso fue porque él estaba escribiendo en un cuaderno mientras me miraba! – Dije avergonzada, la verdad es que había estado la noche anterior leyendo una novela de terror y anduve algo paranoica aquel día. Los chicos comenzaron a reír, no me habían creído ni media palabra, no los culpo, soy pésima mintiendo.

…

Llegamos al gremio, donde todos estaban ordenados mirando en dirección al escenario, en el lugar se encontraba el maestro con un aura deprimente y algo decepcionada, todos los miembros del gremio estaban en silencio, supongo que curiosos por saber que era lo que ocurria.

- El consejo nos ha puesto el ojo encima… - Comenzó Makarov serio, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, vi como Natsu y Gray se ponían azules, todos sabíamos que aquellos dos tenían una pésima relación con el consejo, lo que les daba gran terror. – Y ha decidido tomar acciones para "corregirnos" no pienso como ellos, pero es mi deber acatar sus ordenes, asique enviaré a algunos miembros al reformatorio para ver si aprenden a dejar de hacer desastres por la ciudad. – Toma la carta y se dispone a leerla. – Natsu Dragneel, por destruir incontables propiedades públicas y privadas, hacer desorden en las calles de la ciudad y quemar a una gran cantidad de individuos sin relación al contexto de la situación. – Vi como Natsu reclamaba contra el consejo y que solo eran unos envidiosos porque él podría patearles el trasero, suspiré por él, pobre Natsu… sus desastres le están pasando la cuenta. – Erza Scarleth, por amenazar al personal público, destruir residencias tanto públicas como privadas, no pagar el valor de 500 pasteles de frambuesa, no devolver libros e… ¡Oh vaya! - El maestro se aclaró la voz para proseguir. – Me-mejor solo digo los nombres, aún quedan 10 páginas y ya me he cansado.

- Natsu Dragneel

- Erza Scarleth

- Gray Fullbuster

- Elfman Strauss

- Gajeel Redfox

- Mirajane Strauss

- Laxus Dreyar

- Cana Alberona.

- Lucy Heartfilia

Sí, así había sido, ni siquiera tengo alguna idea de por qué debo ir, es comprensible lo de Natsu y Gray ¿Pero yo? No me imagino vistiéndome de militar o uniforme, como sea, nos pasarán a recoger en 10 minutos y ya estoy lista.

Algo me dice que con los revoltosos de Fairy Tail encerrados en un lugar nada puede salir bien.

Llegué a la estación, identifiqué el bus en el que nos íbamos, tenía arcoíris y un paisaje un tanto infantil, como si nos fuéramos al país de nuestros sueños o algo por el estilo. El chofer amablemente me sonrió y yo me acerqué.

- ¿Su pasaje? – Me pidió una guardia del tren cuando me disponía a subir, cuando se lo entregué negó con la cabeza. – Este tren va al parque de diversiones en Skydream, su tren es el de atrás.

Le agradecí y fui al siguiente tren, era terrorífico en pocas palabras, un tren negro militar mal pintado, con el metal oxidado y un chofer de aspecto repulsivo. Observé como 2 guardias iban llevando a Natsu, quien no dejaba de forcejear con una camisa de fuerza atada a su cuerpo. Él no quería entrar, yo tampoco, la idea de una fuga se me cruzó por la cabeza y mis piernas reaccionaron sin más.

Llame a Cáncer para sacar a los guardias de encima de Natsu, cuando lo dejaron libre lo tome de la camisa y lo saqué corriendo del lugar, él no paraba de agradecer lo amable que era por salvarlo de 5 horas de viaje.

Casi llegaba a la salida cuando topé con alguien.

- Ma-Maestro… - Dije anonadada.

- … -

- … -

- A mi no me miren yo estoy atrapado en esta cosa. – Dice Natsu haciendo ademán a la camisa de fuerza.

…

Subimos al tren, ahora ambos los que traíamos camisa de fuerza, además custodiaron mis llaves, gillipollas. De cualquier manera estoy agotada, apenas comenzó a andar el bus Natsu se desplomó sobre su asiento y yo me fui quedando lentamente dormida.

…

- Bienvenidos al que será vuestro hogar por una semana, mi nombre es Trent, pero llamadme sargento, solo hay una regla, harán todo lo que digan sin chistar o conocerán el _eso _del reformatorio. - No mentiría si dijera que incluso a Laxus se quedó palido ante las palabras del que ahora seria nuestro supervisor.

"_Maldición"_ pensé, ni siquiera sé cuál es el _eso_ de Fairy Tail, realmente no quiero conocer el del reformatorio.

* * *

><p><strong>Los espero en el próximo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, hagan su buena acción del día y dejen un review jajaja ^^<strong>

**Se despide Toriii 1, 2, 3 ¡AYE SIR!**


	2. Aluciones y celos

**_¡Hola! ¿cómo estan pequeñas hermosuras? :D aquí está el capítulo, al parecer les gustó bastante la idea, asique no los hago esperar, otro saludo a la mejor amiga del mundo a la que está dedicada esta historia, mucho amor para ti naty jajaja _**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Alucinaciones y celos.<strong>

Nos habíamos puesto el que ahora era nuestro uniforme, consistía en una falda (o pantalón en el caso de los chicos) verde petróleo, una blusa con corbata del mismo color y una chaqueta con estampado militar. Me miré al espejo no me quedaba tan mal, ordené mi cabello y salí del vestidor.

Nos habían llamado al salón principal para organizarnos y explicarnos que tendríamos que hacer, veía caras desconocidas en los pasillos, pero una me llamó exageradamente la atención.

- Loke ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? – Dije confundida, vestía similar a mí, lo que significaba que…

- También el gremio me envió acá, las chicas con las que terminé hace ya tiempo aprovecharon la oportunidad para vengarse y hablaron injurias sobre mí, una era la hija de un tío del consejo mágico, asique no pude hacer mucho – Rió resignado a su tortura, me miró con un brillo en los ojos. – Vamos, te acompaño hasta el salón.

Loke pasó una mano sobre mi hombro, me apresure en devolverla a su lugar, me miró confundido, luego atrás de mi con una sonrisa, que tío más raro.

- Virgo también quería venir – dice – Cree que el sargento Trent por fin puede darle un castigo de verdad.

- Me han quitado mis llaves – Gruñí – Intenté escapar con Natsu, pero nos tendieron una emboscada. – Él se burló de mi estupidez y prometió intentar devolverme mis llaves.

Cuando llegamos al salón principal nos ordenamos en 2 filas, de hombres y mujeres. Trent, el sargento de no más de 20 años estaba en un pequeño escenario en frente de nosotros.

…

Gruñí, carajos como gruñí ¡Al diablo! Quería quemar todo lo que de su presencia se trataba, definitivamente iba a hablar con el rey de los espíritus celestiales para ver si un espíritu puede tomarse esas libertades con su portadora.

¿Quién se creía él para abrazar a Luce sobre los hombros? Más encima fue obvio que luego me miró solo para burlarse, creí que había dejado claro que Luce era mi… ¡Demonios!

Me dirigí hecho una furia al salón principal, me coloqué atrás de Gajeel quien miraba a Gray siendo regañado por quitarse la ropa, bueno algo que me alegre el día.

- Salamander- dice - ¿Sabes qué hace el leoncito acá?

- Ni idea, pero ojalá se vaya. – Gruñí.

- Pues… - ¡Oh! Y hablando del rey de roma… - Vine aquí porque no soportaba la idea de estar tanto tiempo sin mi Lucy.

- ¡Lucy no es tuya! – Mis celos ardían dentro en su máxima expresión, si no desaparecía de mi vista no me hago cargo de mis impulsos

- Si no es mía ¿De quién es? – Dijo con un tono burlón.

- ¡Lucy es mía! – Dije más alto de lo que quisiera, toda nuestra fila nos quedó mirando, sentí vergüenza, debía hacer algo para arreglarlo - Lucy es de todo el gremio, además ella decide de quien ser, no puedes apropiártela.

- ¡Eh! Basta imbéciles, hacen mucho ruido. – Dijo Gajeel, cuando Loke se fue a posicionar con una sonrisa en el rostro, Gajeel me miró con una sonrisa – No sabía que estabas colado por la coneja.

- Ese no es tu problema. – Dije ya colmado de la paciencia.

Trent hizo su presencia sobre el escenario, pasó lista a todos nosotros y comenzó a sonar el himno del lugar, quedé mirando a Lucy, se veía realmente linda en el uniforme.

El sargento nos dio un discurso de bienvenida, mi mente no estaba con ganas de prestar atención, asique comencé a jugar con una llamita en mi dedo pasándola de un lugar a otro.

- Bueno, ahora les diré cuáles son sus habitaciones y con quien deberán compartirlas, no hay reclamos o ya saben, el _eso _los está esperando. Hay una regla para esto, nada de cambiar de lugar para dormir, no quiero problemas o desorden, o… ya saben a lo que me refiero. – Hubieron algunos murmullos y risas, seguramente están esperando no dormir con alguien problemático, ojalá pusiera dormir con Luce. -¡Silencio! Entonces… se reparten así: - En una pantalla aparecían los nombres.

- Erza Scarleth y Mirajane Strauss

- Elfman Strauss y Laxus Dreyar

- Gray Fullbuster y Freed Justine - ¿Qué hace acá Freed? Él no estaba.

- Cana Alberona, Juvia Loxar y Levy McGarden - ¿Juvia? ¿Levy?

- Gajeel Redfox y Natsu Dragneel - ¿¡Qué!? esperen ¿Y Lucy?

- Lucy Heartfilia y Leon Loke - … mierda –

¡Qué se joda todo el mundo! No pueden hacer dormir a Lucy con ese tipo, iba a enfrentar a Trent, lo juró. Me moví hacia el escenario, pero Gajeel me detuvo, le tiré la mirada más fría que tenía para que me soltara.

- Lo único que conseguirás alegando es conocer el _eso_, ya escuchaste al sargento, es un gilipollas, pero no puedes hacer nada.

- Leo se va a aprovechar de la situación. – Repliqué molesto.

- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, no te preocupes. – Asentí, resignado, odiaba admitirlo, pero Gajeel tenía razón.

3 personas pasaron por las filas entregando algo que no alcanzaba a ver, pero olía extraño. Cuando llegaron a donde estábamos nosotros, nos dieron una pastilla, era roja.

- Esa pastilla – Dice Trent. – Es para agotar la magia hasta un límite en que no puedan usarla, pero que no mueran, como me imagino que es la primera vez que la van a consumir tendrán… unos cuantos efectos secundarios, algunos les dicen… "Alucinaciones", pero solo dura entre una y 2 horas. Deberán tomarla, pero tranquilos, solo será por hoy, bueno, a menos que se descontrolen, nosotros cuidaremos de ustedes. – Guardé la pastilla en mi bolsillo y me largué cuando la ceremonia terminó, no estaba de humor.

Me dirigí afuera, había un jardín muy lindo, tenía un estanque en medio y un montón de flores. Me senté bajo un árbol mientras miraba a unos pájaros bañarse en la plazoleta.

- ¿Tan malo es compartir habitación con Gajeel? – Dijo una voz llegando a mi lado.

- Luce… bueno, supongo que habría sido mejor dormir contigo. – Dije sincero, me miró confundida, me puse nervioso, pero luego sonrió.

- Sí… es raro que no te escabullas por mi ventana… - Hubo un silencio incomodo, no sabía que decir sin sacar el tema de Loke y mis celos. - ¿Te tomaste la pastilla? – Negué con la cabeza mostrándole el diminuto objeto. – Bien… yo tampoco, me da miedo que puedo hacer con alucinaciones.

- No debe ser tan malo, tomémosla juntos y nos cuidaremos mutuamente. – Le sonrío para convencerla, ella asiente y se lo toma, cuando la imito los efectos no tardaron en aparecer.

Me sentía fatigado, como si hubiera estado peleando, mi magia cayó de golpe. Sentí como Lucy caía sobre mis piernas, respiraba agitadamente.

- Esto es horrible. – Balbucea, yo tiro mi cabeza para atrás y con una mano le hago cariño en el cabello a Lucy.

- Será solo una hora… hablemos de algo… para distraernos… - Mi respiración era entrecortada.

- No puedo hablar, es muy cansador. – Dice, de repente gime de dolor y queda en el suelo mirando al cielo, luego de lo que parecieron segundos, sonríe. Me acuesto a su lado y le tomo de la mano.

- Entonces solo miremos al cielo. – Miraba las formas de las nubes, me contaban historias de dragones y princesas, era muy entretenido, parece que Luce también lo veía de repente soltaba algunas carcajadas.

Estuvimos así lo que parecieron horas, de la nada aparece Happy, pero a la vez no era Happy digo, era un gato normal, solo que era azul.

- ¡Happy! – Susurro, él me mira. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Miau – Dice, me siento en el pasto y le digo que venga, él no se acerca, es más, se va volando.

- ¿Qué haces Natsu? – Dice mi rubia.

- ¡Oh! Nada, no te preocupes. – Yo seguía viendo el lugar por donde se había ido Happy.

Lucy pasa sus brazos por mi cuello y aspira el perfume de mi cuello, me pone nervioso.

- Me gusta tu olor a cenizas y a menta – Susurra a mi oído.

- Tu hueles a vainilla con fresas – las palabras salen de mi boca sin filtro. - me encanta tu aroma.

- ¿Por eso vienes a dormir a mi pieza? – Me pregunta mientras juguetea con uno de mis cabellos.

- Sí…. M-me relaja – balbuceo avergonzado.

Luce aspira nuevamente en mi cuello y suelta un suspiro, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda.

- Luce, yo… quiero… digo, quiero decirte que… Luce te amo. – No me responde, siento terror asique la sostengo en mis brazos, está dormida. – Genial campeón, esto solo a mi me pasa.

Luego de un rato el sueño también me atrapa y quedo dormido abrazado a ella en el jardín, ojalá esto convenza a Trent de que duerma conmigo.

…

- Loke-san ¿está seguro de que quiere hacer esto?

- ¡Claro que sí! Virgo, estoy seguro que Lucy al final de todo será feliz.

- Natsu-san lo odiará.

- Son riesgos que uno corre, ahora, es mejor que te vayas. – Virgo va hacia la ventana y sonrié. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Yo creo que la princesa es feliz ahora mismo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Les gustó? - di que si, di que si jajaja dejen sus review si me quieren dar una idea, o su apoyo, sería realmente lindo.<strong>_

_**¡Qué tengan un gran día!**_

_**Se despide Toriii**_

_**1, 2, 3 ¡AYE SIR!**_


	3. Mirajane, manos a la obra

_**Hola! ¿cómo están queridos lectores? después de una larga semana me animé a subir el capítulo asique aquí está, espero que disfruten :D**_

_**Saludos a la mejor amiga, love ya Naty xD**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mirajane, manos a la obra.<span>**

Salí del vestidor algo despistada, la pastilla de la noche anterior me había dejado agotada, aparte me mantenía pensando en otros asuntos. Atrapé con la vista a Laxus, quien me miró devuelta, pero rápidamente la retiró, al parecer incómodo.

Me acerqué rápidamente, pero él se dio la vuelta y se alejó a trote de mí. Cuando lo alcancé, me apresuré en derribarlo al suelo y me senté a horcajadas sobre él.

- ¡Mirajane! Sal de encima. –grita. No me permití que alguien notara mi gran vergüenza al encontrarme en esta situación.

- ¡No! No hasta que me cuentes que fue lo que hablaste con Lissana antes de venirnos hasta acá.

- No puedo es… es un secreto - Se movió incómodo debajo de mí, pero no lo iba a dejar ir.

- Lo diré una vez más Laxus, ¿Qué…hablaste… con…Lissana…? –pregunté, con una pizca de irritación en la voz.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! Te lo diré todo –exclamó rendido, deja salir un largo suspiro- ¿No crees que hay otro lugar mejor para hablar que en medio de el pasillo y tu sobre mí? –Iba a replicar cuando me interrumpe- bueno, claro que lo último no me molesta en absoluto.

Su sonrisa me irrita y salgo rápidamente después de mirarlo con desprecio.

Llegamos a lo que parecía un jardín, nos sentamos en uno de los bancos más alejados del lugar para que la conversación tuviera total privacidad.

- Empieza. – solté sin mucho ánimo.

- Estoy empezando a extrañar tu característica risa -se burló, le dirigí una mirada de advertencia y prosiguió- Lissana llegó hasta mí después que el viejo diera los nombres que debíamos venir, quería mi ayuda, se veía algo desesperada como si no tuviera a quien más recurrir, asique acepté.

- ¿Qué fue lo…? –intenté consultar sin poder apaciguar mi curiosidad.

- Si quieres que hable entonces al menos no me interrumpas- exclamó molesto, por mi parte me mantuve callada- Ni siquiera debería contarte esto –murmura.

- Hazlo, no te interrumpiré.

- Ella quiere que vigile a Natsu mientras estemos acá, sabes que tu hermana está colada por él y cree que Lucy es su rival del amor, ¿Puedes creerlo? - Se ríe fuertemente, yo solo me limito a observarlo, el me mira y calla de golpe- No me digas que a Lucy… ¡Oh Dios! Que cabrón con más suerte.

- No te metas en esto Laxus, no puedes ayudar a mi hermana y yo tampoco. –dije determinada- Lissana sabe en lo que se mete y que no está haciendo bien.

- ¿De qué hablas mujer? No está para nada mal tratar de tener a la persona que amas –negué con la cabeza.

- No entiendes –murmure, Laxus se levantó de golpe y quedó frente a mí.

- Entonces explícate.

- No puedo.

- Vale joder, lo capto, no quieres que ayude a una enamorada que vino corriendo hacia mí suplicándome ayuda ¡Y ni siquiera puedo saber porqué!

Por un momento pensé que desataría su furia contra mí o se iría, pero volvió a sentarse a mi lado manteniendo su mirada fija en mí.

- Natsu ya eligió –dije en susurro- Natsu está enamorado de Lucy, no de mi hermana, pero ella no lo acepta y sigue haciéndose daño a ella y a los demás.

Laxus quedó sorprendido ante mis palabras, recostó su fornida espalda sobre la banca y dio un largo suspiro agotador.

- Yo le di mi palabra a tu hermana, asique cumpliré, luego de eso no me meteré más en este tema –concluyo por fin.

- ¡No Laxus! No debes meterte en esto –Gruñí irritada.

- No puedes prohibírmelo.

Me levante de mi asiento dispuesta a irme, pero antes giré sobre mis talones para mirar a Laxus.

- En ese caso, ayudaré a Lucy para que haga oficial una relación con Natsu.

…

Nos encontramos todos en una sala sacada de alguna antigua película asiática, con decoraciones de Bambú y papel tapizado. Una pequeña cascada era el único sonido que se escuchaba en el lugar, estábamos todos sentados en posición india al frente del que sería nuestro instructor por esta hora.

- Me llaman Newt, seré su profesor y les enseñaré la magia del yoga, tiene un par de reglas que no son muy difíciles de cumplir, solo debéis manteneros callados y tranquilos. –no podría explicar esta sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar, dirigí mi vista hacia Natsu que peleaba con gestos con Gray.

- Los quiero ver en parejas – Natsu se levantó de su asiento y se acercaba a paso rápido hacia mí, le iba a sonreír cuando siento que un brazo pasa sobre mis hombros, era Loke.

- Lucy, ¿me das el honor de ser pareja con la mujer más linda de universo?

- Yo… -titubeé incómoda por un momento, le dirigí una fugaz mirada a Natsu, estaba ahora en la ventana refunfuñando cosas que no alcancé a entender.

- Lo siento Loke, me reservé primero a Lucy, además creo que es mejor que sea parejas solo de hombre o solo de mujeres. –Vi a Mirajane agradecida, ella me dedicó una sonrisa y se sentó a mi lado cuando Loke se fue refunfuñando.

Aunque era obvio que la demonio le había mentido a Loke, habían varias parejas de ambos sexo como Juvia con Gray, o Levy con Gajeel y Cana que sería la pareja de Newt.

- Muy bien ¿alguien quedó sin pareja? –pregunta Newt.

Todos miramos en dirección a las dos manos levantadas, una correspondía a Loke.

Y la otra a Natsu.

- Bueno, entonces ustedes pónganse en pareja, rápido, rápido. –Inmediatamente dijo eso el ambiente del lugar se convirtió en uno tenso, tanto que el aire parecía que en cualquier momento se rompería como si de vidrio se tratase.

Comenzamos con ejercicios de relajación, no se escuchaba nada aparte de nuestras respiraciones en armonía. Esto no parecía Fairy Tail, ni sabía cuando tiempo duraría así sin que alguien destruyera todo o acabara con toda esta paz.

Me fui relajando de apoco, sentía la magia fluyendo lentamente dentro de mí. Nos pidieron que recordemos momentos lindos y felices de nuestra vida.

Lo primero que recordé fue cuando conocí a Natsu en Hargeon, luego cuando entre por primera vez a Fairy Tail, y así fui recordando los momentos felices en cada una de las aventura, la mayoría estaba adherida a Natsu. Ya no me sorprendía, luego de largos meses por fin reconocía y aceptaba mis sentimientos.

No sé cuánto tiempo hemos estado así, ya habíamos cambiado de posición varias veces. Mi espalda estaba erguida hacia atrás y con mis manos tomaba los tobillos de mis pies.

De la nada siento un gran poder mágico al lado mío, me permito abrir mis ojos. Natsu estaba con las manos encendidas de pie al igual que Loke, ambos listos para entrar a darse golpes.

- ¡No vuelvas a mirarla o hablar de ella de esa forma! – rugió el Dragneel.

- ¿Me lo vas a prohibir tu? Dragoncito –se burló el espíritu haciendo poner rojo de rabia a Natsu.

- No, pero quemaré toda tu boca para que no pueda salir nunca más una palabra de ahí.

Le iba a pedir al encargado que los detuviera, me acerque hacia a él, pero como si todo el destino estuviera en mi contra me lo encontré dormido.

Siento como alguien me toma de la mano y me arrastra hasta afuera del lugar.

- Natsu… - Dije sorprendida y algo avergonzada por sentirme feliz de tener su mano entrelazada con la mía.

- Solo… cállate y sígueme.

Veía como sus músculos de la espalda se relajaban a medida que nos alejábamos, nos escondimos bajo unas escaleras, sentados más cerca de lo que quisiera uno del otro, pero mi curiosidad venció a la incomodidad y lo miré.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá adentro? ¿Por qué discutiste con Loke? ¿Por qué me sacaste de ahí contigo? ¿Por qué…?

- ¡Hey! Muchas preguntas –me interrumpe- te lo contaré todo…

Se notaba furioso de solo recordar, sus manos estaban hechas puños y las venas parecían querer explotar. Para intentar calmarlo puse una mano en su hombro y luego lo abracé, no tardo en corresponder y rápidamente se relajó.

- Loke… él, te estaba mirando en todo momento, no despegaba sus ojos de ti, aprovechaba que todos tenían sus ojos cerrados para… inspeccionarte, fue tan… perturbador, pero mi paciencia culminó cuando dijo que tenía suerte de dormir contigo, fue casi un susurro y a veces detesto tener el oído más agudo… - Hizo una pausa y suspiró pesado- No sé que me pasó, en mi cabeza solo tenía la idea de romperle la cara y cubrirte para que él no pudiera ver ni un centímetro de tu piel, supongo que soy algo protector.

Mi mente estaba en blanco, no podía creer que Loke fuera así de pervertido, sentía vergüenza, también me sentí sucia. Quería llorar de lo patética que me sentía, pero no lo hice, porque Natsu me apegó a él, en un abrazo y me sentí más segura.

- Yo… um… lo siento por sacarte así de allí, no podía soportar que estuvieras cerca de él –dice luego de un rato.

- Está bien, gracias, yo tampoco quiero estar cerca de él ahora mismo.

Nos quedamos así largo rato, luego de pensar me decidí a hablar con Trent, no quería dormir con Loke, no después de que sabía los sucios pensamientos de él.

- La verdad es que me alegró mucho cuando Mira te alejo de él –dice- Desde que llegamos Loke se ha puesto… raro.

- Bueno, desde ahora no seré pareja en nada con Loke, no te preocupes.

- ¿Y conmigo? – No pude evitarle buscar un segundo significado a sus palabras, lo que me hizo sonrojar y rápidamente asentí con mi cabeza.

- Sí.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Tadaaaa! jajaja espero que les gustara la historia, estoy muy agradecida por los lindos comentarios que me han enviado.<em>**

**_Asique "Flor Carmesi" "Neko Heartgneel" "el anonimo que me lee(?) xD" y "val703" mis infinitos agradecimientos :3_**

**_Esperen al próximo capítulo_**

**_Se despide Toriii 1, 2, 3 ¡AYE SIR!_**


	4. Soy tuyo

**_Hola! wow he actualizado bastante últimamente xD Bueno, me gusta escribir asique no importa jajajja_**

**_Un saludito a la mejor amiga del mundo, love u Naty, también la pueden buscar por "NanaMdenag" aunque no le gusta tanto escribir como leer :l_**

**_Bueno, disfruten!_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Soy tuyo<strong>

Entramos al casino del reformatorio, era espacioso, tenía grandes ventanales y mesas para sentarnos en grupo. Observé a bastante gente de otros gremio, solo algunos pocos reconocí, decidimos sentarnos en una mesa todos los de Fairy Tail, ojalá Trent viniera esos músculos me han dejado pensando desde que hemos llegado acá, saqué de un escondite que hice en mi uniforme un pequeña cantimplora con tequila, el sabor de México se siente por mis venas.

- Oye, Juvia, Levy ¿Qué hacen ustedes acá? ¡Ah! Tu también Freed. – Dije sentada arriba de la mesa.

- Juvia vino porque no soportaba estar lejos de Gray-sama y alguna chica de acá tal vez quiera llevárselo, ahora Juvia no se lo permitirá – Todos quedamos mirando como la peliazul en sus ensoñaciones golpeaba al aire.

- Yo vine porque soy el guardia de Laxus. – Dijo indiferente Freed - ¿cierto? –ahora tenía los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa mirando a Laxus, sentí a Mirajane gruñir.

- Bueno… escuché que en la biblioteca del reformatorio habían unos antiguos libros de un lenguaje perdido, asique aproveché la oportunidad. – La pequeña McGarden sonreía con estrellas en los ojos, me decidí por pasar el tiempo jodiéndolos.

- ¿No será que venias tras Gajeel? – Vi como se sonrojó de golpe, todos teníamos los ojos sobre ella para escuchar atentos su respuesta.

- ¡No! Claro que no Cana, como crees – Levy mira para todos lados nerviosamente – No me miren así ¡Maldición!

Todos soltamos carcajadas, Gajeel solo desviaba la mirada por los ventanales, seguramente también está sonrojado.

- ¡Oh! Entonces viniste por otro chico… - escuché a Gajeel gruñir - ¡No me digas que viniste por Loke!

Gajeel se levanta de la mesa y agarra de la camisa a Loke en un arranque de ira – Como te atrevas a tocarle un pelo a Levy te parto en dos, no creas que pase desapercibido tus momentos pervertidos con la coneja – dice, luego lo suelta y se larga refunfuñando a su asiento.

Todos quedamos en silencio, supongo que nadie había visto a Gajeel celoso.

- ¿Por qué todos hablan de Loke como si fuera un pervertido? – murmuré, Loke negó con un poco de tristeza en la mirada. No quería que lo defendiera.

…

Fuimos al casino, Natsu se empeñaba en no soltar mi mano, bueno… no es como si me molestara. Rápidamente entramos, el ambiente se veía tenso… Aunque no tanto como lo tenso que se puso Natsu al mirar a Loke.

Agarró mi mano aún más fuerte que antes, nos sentamos y nos sirvieron algo de comida, poco a poco la conversación se volvía más animada, aunque no se podía evitar que de vez en cuando Natsu fulminara con la mirada a Leo.

- ¡NO! – Gritó o mejor dicho, reventó los oídos Cana – M-mi cantimplora…. – balbucea.

- ¿Se rompió? – Pregunta preocupada Juvia.

- Se le acabó…- Cana termina con voz deprimente y devastada agitando la cantimplora de cabeza– Ojalá pudiera coquetearle a Trent y convencerlo de que me compre cerveza o más téquila, incluso un pisco me haría bien ahora.

Natsu había terminado su comida, sigilosamente me rodea la cintura en un abrazo y recarga su mentón en mi hombro, siento como aspira y luego suspira al lado de mi cuello, un cosquilleo me recorre el cuerpo, pero aún más importante ¿Por qué no lo detengo?

El pelirosa suelta una risita y todos se dan vuelta a mirarlo, o mejor dicho a mirarnos, siento como mis orejas arden ¡Qué vergüenza! Laxus tose incómodamente, estaba debatiendo en mi cabeza si debería alejarlo o no.

- ¿Sois pareja? – Preguntó Erza confundida, antes que pudiera dar un frenético NO la voz de Natsu retumba en mi cabeza.

- Sí, asique Loke no te molestes en buscarla, ella ahora es mi pareja. – Dice Natsu sacándole la lengua infantilmente, luego me aprieta más a él – Únicamente mía.

Siento mi cara arder, supongo que se refiere a lo que hablamos debajo de la escalera, que somos parejas en actividades y todo eso, pero por el silencio del lugar me imagino que lo han interpretado mal ¡Maldición y yo sigo sin decir nada!

- Eso significa que son novios – Dice Mirajane tratando de entender lo que está pasando, me imagino.

- Sí – responde el Dragneel, iba a reclamar cuando Laxus interrumpe.

- Entonces bésense, ya que son pareja no debería incomodarles.

- ¿Eh? – fue el único sonido que logré sacar de mi boca.

Lo único que pude decir antes de que Natsu acoplara sus labios con los míos, quedé estática ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? Comenzó a mover su boca sobre la mía y una corriente eléctrica se paseaba por cada rincón de mi cuerpo, sin entender porqué comencé a intentar seguirle el ritmo ¡Al diablo! Si sé porqué, porque estoy estúpidamente enamorada de él.

Sus manos seguían alrededor de mi cintura mientras las mías jugaban con sus mechones rosas. Nos separamos lentamente, cuando giré mi cabeza vi a todos con la boca en el suelo y los ojos como platos, pensé que me desmallaría de lo roja que estaba.

- Yo necesito… un vaso de agua, sí, un vaso de agua, permiso. – Dije antes de levantarme e irme afuera, siento que alguien me sigue, solo espero que no sea Natsu.

Una vez afuera me habla - ¡Luce! Espera - ¡Maldición! Es Natsu, trato de ignorarlo acelerando el paso, pero no avanzo ni un metro cuando me toma de la muñeca y me gira sobre mis talones.

- ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS NATSU?! ME HAS ROBADO MI PRIMER BESO – No me esfuerzo en disimular mi ira, estaba tan confundida, no sabía si él había estado jugando conmigo o si me besó porque me corresponde, el haber desperdiciado mi primer beso me estaba alterando. Natsu me mira dolido, doy un largo suspiro para calmarme, no puedo ante esa mirada de pena – Además ¿Por qué les dijiste que somos novios?

- Por-porque no aguanto, no aguanto que hablen lindo de ti, que te coqueteen… quiero que sepan que eres mía… - No sabía que decir, y cuando no sé qué decir me pongo idiota.

- No soy tuya – Sí, muy idiota. No lo soy, pero quiero serlo.

- Pero yo si soy tuyo – dice, necesito pensar, necesito alejarme de Natsu ¿se me está declarando o me está jugando una broma?

- Natsu yo…- Ambos giramos la cabeza al sentir una explosión en el casino. – Maldición.

- ¡Vamos a ver si los chicos están bien! - Toma de mi mano, no la rechazo y ambos partimos hacia la estructura que poco a poco se va desmoronando.

Una gota recorre mi nuca, soltamos un largo suspiro – Si no los detenemos, nos quedaremos atrapados acá por el resto de nuestras vidas. – Él se limita a asentir la cabeza impresionado.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quizás que desastre dejaron estos e.e bueno el próximo capitulo lo sabrán, dejen sus comentarios de... que sé yo su parte favorita xD<em>**

**_val703: no te preocupes yo te consigo a alguien de open inglish y nos vamos a la luna a bailar xD_**

**_Gialeslie: ¡Bienvenida nueva lectora! no me hago cargo de tus traumas con las ideas tan estupidaz que se me ocurren a veces y mucho menos cuando me pongo sentimental jajja_**

**_Naty: Tu lógica me sorprende cada vez más, enana._**

**_Vanilla-Chi: Tú eres genial 77, jajaja love ya._**


	5. Nuevo compañero de habitación

**_Hola! jajaja dos actualizaciones en un día, sois muy regalones, en fin aquí está en capítulo para los seguidores d esta divertida historia. Un saludo a la Naty, la mejor amiga del mundo y la persona a la que está dedicada este fanfic :P_**

**_Disfrutad!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Nuevo compañero de habitación.<em>**

Lo habían destruido todo, en el segundo día de nuestra estadía. Habían sillas volando, mesas rotas, el chef estaba defendiéndose con una bandeja y un hulero, todos los miembros de distintos gremios que estaban en el lugar estaban manchados con todo tipo de comidas y líquidos.

Visualicé a los chicos de Fairy Tail, estaban a la cabeza del desastre, Gray agarraba del cabello a un pobre chico mientras lo intentaba atragantar con pedazos de hielo, que probablemente sacó de una limonada.

Erza por su parte golpeaba a derecha e izquierda con una tabla a quien se le cruzara por delante, además de estar rodeada por gente noqueada en el piso.

Elfman en conjunto con Freed habían arrancado 3 cortinas del lugar, la juntaron e iban arrastrando a gente a su paso.

Juvia había sacado una manguera de quien sabe donde e iba por el lugar botando gente con el fuerte golpe de agua.

Cana aprovechó el momento para entrar a la cocina y sacar todo el licor que encontró y rellenar su cantimplora con tequila, se le escuchó un fuerte grito, creo que había encontrado el pisco.

Laxus jugaba con unos cables de alto voltaje, seguramente planeaba electrocutar a quien se le acercase, a su lado se encontraba Gajeel golpeando gente con un pedazo de cañería.

Mirajane usaba simplemente sus extremidades para noquear gente, luego Cana le entregó una botella de vidrio rota y se puso en posición de ataque. A su lado se encontraba Levy, preparada con su bolso con unas mil enciclopedias dentro.

Y así era como Fairy Tail tenía arrinconado a todo el mundo dentro del casino, con magia o sin esta somos unos monstruos.

Observé a Natsu, se veía como si estuviera intentado controlarse para no correr a unírseles en esta locura. – Me sorprende que hayan logrado esto sin ti – dije intentando calmar el ambiente.

- Si hubiese estado yo, el reformatorio también estaría destruido. – Tenía toda la razón, pero… ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto?

- ¡JODER! ¿¡Qué ha pasado aquí? – Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, giré mi cabeza lentamente al compás con Natsu.

- Tr-Trent…

…

Un silencio mortal recorría la sala, tal vez era porque estábamos todos los de Fairy Tail hacinados en la oficina de Trent. Sentí unos brazos encerrar mi cintura, luego vino algo parecido a un ¿ronroneo?

- ¡Natsu! Basta –le reprimí, Trent nos echó una ojeada, tenía los ojos rojos y pareciera que hubiese estado toda la mañana agarrándose el cabello de ira.

- Me van a explicar lo que pasó y luego os daré una buena sanción. – Todos los demás tragaron duro con un sonoro _gluub_.

- Ve-verás Trent… - comenzó Erza.

- ¡Sangento! – rugió el aludido.

- S-sí, disculpe – Quien diría que alguna vez vería a Erza tan tímida y avergonzada- Sucede que realmente pienso que Fairy Tail no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó.

- ¿Estáis tratando de sacarse la culpa poniendo a otros sobre sus crímenes? – Dijo prejuicioso.

- ¡No es eso! – Reclamó Gray.

- Alto ahí desnudista, no estás en posición de levantarme la voz.

- Entonces déjalos hablar viejo – dijo ahora Laxus.

Sentí como Natsu se divertía acariciando mi cuello con su nariz, era realmente difícil poner atención en la charla bajo sus caricias, pero tampoco me atrevo a hablar ya que Trent parece querer sacarle los ojos a alguien.

- ¡No soy viejo! Ahora continuad antes de que se me acabe la paciencia. – Apuntó con el índice a Mirajane – Tú, dime lo que pasó.

- S-sí, estábamos en cafetería comiendo, Lucy y Natsu acababan de salir luego del beso - Sentí como Natsu ronroneaba en mi oreja, de la nada sentí algo húmedo en esta ¡Natsu la había lengüeteado!

Muchas corrientes eléctricas corrieron por mi cuerpo, Natsu seguía con sus caricias y yo me sentía mis piernas enflaquecer.

– Nos quedamos hablando de eso, de la nada llegan los de Twilight Ogre y se sientan en la mesa de al lado, pero uno le quita el pastel de fresas a Erza – Dijo Mirajane como si fuese lo más terrible del mundo, Trent seguía sin entender nada – Es ley no quitarle el pastel de fresas a Erza si no quiere ver como el universo de desintegra. Erza noqueó al chico del pastel y todos los de Twiligh Ogre saltaron para pelear con nosotros ¡No nos íbamos a quedar de brazos cruzados!

- Luego de eso varios que habían sido golpeados con comida o empujados se les unieron – terminó por hablar Levy.

- ¡Sí, Fairy Tail es el mejor! –animó infantilmente Natsu ¿Cómo le es tan fácil? Yo estoy aquí intentando no caer al suelo ni que se note demasiado mi rubor.

Trent soltó un suspiró – Lárguense, a la noche les informaré su castigo. – Todos se fueron, pero yo me quedé ahí, necesitaba hablar con él.

- Quiero hablar contigo –dije, Natsu que no se había separado de mí me miró curioso.

- Pues yo quiero un viaje de vacaciones a alguna playa de agua caliente, no todos tenemos lo queremos ¿verdad? –Dijo ¡Que borde...!

- Cámbiame de habitación, no pienso volver a dormir con Loke. –Dije decidida.

- Creo haber dicho que no habrían reclamos por las habitaciones o tendrían que experimentar _eso_. –Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

- Prefiero cualquier cosa a dormir con ese pervertido.

- Está bien, entonces dormirás con este muchacho a tu lado, Loke dormirá con su compañero- Acerco su cara a la mía, Natsu lo detuvo con su brazo – pero recuerda que _eso_ te espera…

Salimos de la oficina de Trent, bastante fea por cierto, tenía un asqueroso estilo militar. Ahora que lo pienso, dormiré en la misma habitación que Natsu, siempre dormimos juntos, no sería un problema si no conociéramos nuestros sentimientos ¿Querrá propasarse? Ni siquiera se molestó en controlarse cuando estábamos en la oficina de Trent.

Hice mis maletas, Ntaus dijo que iba a ir a preparar la habitación. Al menos tendría un tiempo para reflexionar. Le gusto a Natsu, él me gusta… ¿eso significa que deberíamos comenzar a salir? ¡Claro que sí!

Sentí algo cálido en mi pecho al pensar como sería salir con Natsu, estar caminando de las manos por las calles, comiendo helado juntos, seguir haciendo misiones.

Mis maletas estaban listas, fui caminando a la habitación de Natsu… que estaba al lado de la mía.

Abrí con la llave que Natsu me había pasado, cuando entre me percate que no había nadie en el lugar. Se supone que Natsu estaría aquí arreglando todo para que yo durmiera acá.

Opté por dejar mi ropa en el armario, estaba desocupado. Mi vista se posó en el suelo, al lado de la puerta habían unas maletas. Entonces Natsu sí estuvo aquí.

Como si lo hubiese invocado entro rápidamente Natsu empujando a Gajeel, quien tomó sus cosas regañadientes y se largó dando un portazo.

- Se molestó porque lo corrí de la habitación –dijo desordenando su pelo - ¿Ya te instalaste?

- Sí, ya casi termino, no es mucho lo que traje – No sabía cómo comportarme con él, somos amigos… pero nos gustamos. El Dragneel se recostó en su cama y quedó mirando el techo, más tranquila de que aún no tendría que tratar con él seguí con lo mío.

Ya había terminado ¿Y ahora qué? Giré a ver a Natsu, tenía su mirada sobre mí. Vi como se levantó y como caminaba en mi dirección, me había dejado atrapada entre él y el armario, no me gustaba este juego.

- Natsu… déjame salir –supliqué. Él comenzó a ronronear en mi cuello, luego acariciaba mi mejilla con su nariz, yo ya había dejado de intentar mantener la cordura, si no me besaba pronto lo haría yo.

- Debemos hablar – dijo con un semblante más serio. – Yo te confesé mis sentimientos, pero tú no me has contestado. – Es cierto… pero no quería hablar ahora, quería seguir sintiendo su aliento cerca de mi piel.

Cuando vi que Natsu se iba alejando algo dolido me abalancé sobre él y caímos al suelo, no quería besarlo sin más, asique iba hacerlo sufrir como él había hecho conmigo.

Ya que estaba encima de él, podría tener más libertad. Primero acaricié su mejilla y su cuello con mis manos y le ordené un poco el pelo, Natsu me veía confundido. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y luego hice girar su cabeza para poner en contacto mis labios con su oreja y susurre:

- Natsu… te amo. – Él no dijo nada, hasta 3 segundos después que con sus manos tomó mi cintura y me dejó debajo de él. El Dragneel tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, fue acercando su rostro al mío hasta hacer desaparecer la brecha que impedía que nuestros labios rozasen.

Era un beso suave, delicado esos de los que salen en las películas y te hacen sacar un suspiro… bueno, al menos hasta que le mordí el labio, luego de eso tomó más confianza y comenzó a curiosear mis labios y mi boca.

Un ruido hizo que nos separemos rápidamente, la puerta se había abierto de golpe dejando ver a Loke, que estaba todo magullado y jadeante.

- Lucy… lo siento – dijo antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>:O! Loke tiene algo importante que decir, ¿dónde estaba él al momento del desastre en el casino?¿por qué llego todo magullado?<em>**

**_dejen sus lindos review y nos leemos la próxima._**

**_Se despide Toriii 1, 2, 3 ¡AYE SIR!_**


End file.
